A Competition of Sorts
by twofeetofterror
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have competed over everything since high school and Kurt can't help but loathe Blaine. Enter new guy who both have the hots for, turning their competition more personal. But neither expect the results of their pursuits...Klaine


A/N: I have fallen in love with Kurt and Blaine and I decided to try my hand at writing. I enjoy chases and unexpectedness in love stories so that's what I'll be trying to accomplish here. Hope you all enjoy!

A man rushed out of the elevator, adjusting his tie as he quickly jogged to his office.

"Hey Kurt! Today is the big day!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Kurt turned around and before him was his arch nemesis.

Blaine Anderson.

Well, OK, arch nemesis is an exaggeration. Perhaps "bane of his existence" was more fitting. Blaine wasn't a super villain of sorts, but since high school, Kurt had always been competing with him.

First, it was for solos for their school glee club at Dalton Academy, The Warblers (Blaine won in that competition since he was almost always in the spotlight).

After high school, Blaine and him attended the same university and entered the same major (the coincidences are endless). Both competed for the better grades, the better internships, well the better everything in fact. Competition was never-ending and Kurt became frustrated by the continual barrier that was Blaine Anderson.

When he had finally graduated from university, Kurt thought he could give a sigh of relief. He had gotten a great position at a fashion magazine and he was determined to make a fresh start without being in the shadows of the Oh-So-Great Blaine.

Ah, if only life worked out as smoothly as that.

The first day on the job, he was ushered into his new boss' office and lo and behold, his annoyingly amazing rival was already seated across from said boss, chit chatting away and making the ever wonderful impression.

Kurt really hated him.

It's been two years now, and yesterday his boss, Jesse, was in search of some new cover story ideas and asked both Blaine and Kurt to give a presentation. This was his first opportunity to do a cover story and he was determined to be the victor. Screw Blaine and his adorable curls and good looks and charm and…just screw him and his perfection.

Kurt knew better. Blaine was a nice guy in disguise. With everyone else, he would be kind and charming but whenever he and Kurt were caught alone, Kurt always had to endure Blaine's taunting of how "Oh, I'm so excited for this solo—sorry that you didn't get it," or "this internship is amazing, didn't you interview too? Well, sorry you didn't get it."

And here Blaine was again, and Kurt put on his best game face.

"Bring it," were his only words in response. He turned away and swiftly walked into the office.

"Fuckity fuck fuck—Whyeeee…" Kurt whined on the phone in the office's empty lunchroom.

"Ah Kurt, I'm sorry. Come on, this was only your first try. I bet you will have tons of chances to make a comeback and prove to that Blaine idiot how much better you are than him," Mercedes said in hopes of consoling her best friend.

"I thought that I had it! I planned out every detail, I thought it was a brilliant idea—even my boss said so—so why the hell did I have to lose out to that guy? Arrgggggh." Kurt heaved a groan of frustration.

"Did Jesse say why he preferred Blaine's presentation?"

"I don't know, I was fuming too much after I heard that he chose him," Kurt rubbed his temples. "I think he said something about Blaine being more concise and had a simpler and more straightforward idea…something about appealing to a wider range of readers…Agh, I just wanna…Godammit. Fuck Blaine Anderson."

"Didn't know you felt that way about me."

Kurt jumped ten feet out of chair and swirled around. Blaine was leaning on the doorsill with a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up, you know that's the last thing I'd like to do with you. Oh sorry, I don't mean you Mercedes. Hey let me call you back. Frodo the hobbit is here."

Kurt put his phone in his pocket and faced said hobbit.

"Hobbit is an extreme way of describing my height, considering you're only an inch taller than me."

"That sweet pet name of mine for you doesn't just refer to your height, Blaine." Kurt snapped back.

"No need to be all sassy. I just wanted to stop by and say sorry for how things ended. I know how much you wanted to get the cover story," Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt moaned. "Must you always seek me out every time you win just so that you can rub it in my face? Look, congratulations, now let's just get out of each other's face."

Blaine laughed and continued, "I didn't seek you out just to rub it in, sweet cherub (Kurt cringed at the nickname). I have a message to deliver. Jesse wants to see us in his office pronto."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"Don't know. He just told me to go get you and come straightaway to his office."

Kurt sighed and reluctantly got up, disappointed that his moping party was cut short.

"Ah, there you guys are. Take a seat," Jesse said as the two entered his office.

As they sauntered over to sit down, they noticed a man sitting in the middle chair.

"Kurt, Blaine, I want you to meet Anthony. He's going to start tomorrow, and I'd really like it if you two took on the role of mentors and showed him the ropes. He's replacing Janice, so you know that he's got some big shoes to fill. He'll be sitting in Janice's old desk, so you three can get all cozy with each other."

Kurt turned his head to check out the new guy. Without a doubt, Anthony was a handsome fellow with dirty blond hair that he cut short and gelled for the bed hair look. He was broad shouldered, muscular, and from what he could tell from sitting down, a solid couple of inches taller than Kurt. _Not bad. Nope, not bad at all._

"You two okay with that? Don't know why I'm asking, not like you have a choice in the matter anyway."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help Anthony around," Blaine said quickly in response. He turned to face Anthony and said warmly, "If there's anything that you aren't sure about, know that I'm always happy to be of service."

Blaine stretched out his hand and Anthony grasped it appreciatively. "Thanks."

Kurt blanched. _Aw no, was Blaine eyeing Anthony as well? _He was sick of this constant competitor.

He realized that Jesse was looking at him expectantly and said, "Yeah, feel free to ask me anything. I'll show you all the ropes."

The three walked out of Jesse's office together and Blaine suggested they grab some coffee in the break room to get to know Anthony better. Kurt, of course, tagged along, refusing to let Blaine get to Anthony first.

Over coffee, Anthony shared his life background, the reason why he had come out to New York and how excited he was to be working with the magazine. As he blabbered on nervously, Kurt couldn't help but adore his enthusiasm and decided that Anthony was definitely his type. But he also did not fail to notice Blaine's attentiveness and how he was slightly leaning forward towards Anthony…

After a half an hour of chatting, Anthony said he had an appointment to keep with his landlord and was excited to start working with them tomorrow. Blaine and Kurt remained in the break room after Anthony left.

"So…," Blaine started. "What do you think of the new guy?"

Kurt glared at him. "I think you know what I think. And it's obvious what you think since you were practically gushing all over him."

"I was not gushing."

"Uh, yeah you were. 'Oh wow, that's really admirable of you,' 'Oh, don't worry about a thing there, I'll take care of you.' Sickening."

"Seemed to work since his attention was mostly on me."

"Because you demanded it, not necessarily because he wanted to."

Blaine laughed. Sure, he did think Anthony was handsome and probably a good catch. He noticed that Kurt was checking out Anthony during the talk with Jesse and Blaine couldn't help but rise to the occasion of irking Kurt. He loved riling up Kurt as he always said the most entertaining things when angry, and Blaine was sure he would get a good laugh out of flirting with the new guy.

"Well it seems like the two of us have an interest in Anthony, and if he is gay—"

"Definitely is— "

"—then why don't we just make this a friendly competition of sorts?"

Kurt groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Competition? Why do you always want to compete with me for absolutely everything? Do we really have to extend this to our love lives as well? That's just taking things too far."

"I'm not saying we compete just to compete. I'm interested in Anthony too. It just seems to naturally work out that way."

"It always seems to _naturally_ work out that way."

"What, are you afraid you'll lose in this too?"

Blood shot up to Kurt's face. "Don't be such an idiot Blaine. I'll show you just how charming and sexy I can be!" Kurt abruptly stood up and stormed out.

Blaine stood calmly with that persistent smug grin plastered on his face. "I look forward to it."


End file.
